Alex in Wonderland (Hetalia Style)
by SilverNeira
Summary: An Alice in Wonderland and Hetalia Parody. Alex Rose Johnson wanted excitement without killing herself. Her wish was granted by a sadistic mysterious force which brought the meeting of a rabbit eared boy. Now she got the adventure she wanted while meeting characters with...Country names? Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia, Alice in Wonderland or the pictures we used.
1. Chapter 1

**SilverNeira: This story was created by my little sister on Quotev. I had edited and added some ideas so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Alex was getting pretty tired of sitting by her sister and having nothing to do. She could have gone and play some sport with the guys or win another match of arm wrestling while the guys lose their man pride, but her parents say that 'it wasn't lady-like' and banned her from doing it. So feeling the power of boredom, Alex would occasionally poke her sister's cheek. She would sometimes do something that would annoy her sister like place a teacup on her head to see how long it would stay, but she stopped when her sister snapped at her like a ravage dog.

Eventually, Alex decided to just lie down on the cool ticklish grass. Her arms were tucked behind her head and her legs were crossed. It was a beautiful day, the birds were singing and the cool wind brushed against her skin. Despite the wonderful day, Alex found that her life was a huge bore. She wanted excitement, adventure and not die while experiencing it. As Alex was lying on the grass, something caught her attention at the corners of her eyes. There was a strange rabbit, in the distance. By strange, Alex meant it was about 140cm tall and was wearing clothes. As the rabbit got closer, Alex realised that it wasn't a rabbit she saw, it was a boy.

The boy has short curly blonde hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a maroon military uniform with brown epaulettes and for some strange reason; he had a pair of white bunny ears on and a bushy tail. Alex felt her hand twitch as she has the strange urge to stroke his ears.

As the boy ran past Alex, Alex heard him say, "I'm going to be late!"

Alex looked up into the sky and asked, "God, is this a sign that you want me to follow this strange boy or are you granting my sister's wish of getting rid of me?" Not getting a reply, she simply shrugged and followed the boy.

Alex followed the boy ass he went behind a large hedge. She paused beside it and thought to herself, 'When was this hedge here?' Ignoring that fact, she went behind the hedge where she saw him jump down a large rabbit-hole.

The first thing Alex thought was, 'Am I going to be stupid and jump into a random rabbit-hole that could possibly kill me?' She took a moment to think about it then she said, "Yes I am."

So she leaned over the edge of the hole. Seeing the dark endless pit of death she started to chicken out. Instead she started to make a will on a random leaf by the hedge. She started writing things down, "If someone finds this, this is Alex Rose Johnson's will. Please give all my belongings to," Alex paused and thought about whom to give her collection of video games to when she realised, "Wait… where did I get this pencil from?" Before Alex could even think, the ground shook and crumbled beneath her.

Alex screamed, "Dammit whoever has caused my misfortune-I wasn't done!"

Down she goes, down the mysterious hole. As she was screaming, she noticed furniture surrounding her. She continued to scream, but as time passed, she eventually stopped. She waited for a moment and wondered, 'Well, this is boring.' She somehow got herself sitting upright as she continued to fall. Then Alex crossed her legs and placed her chin in her hands. She drums her fingers on her knees as she waited for time to pass. Eventually she managed to bring over a table, chair and a small tea set. Luckily, there was some tea still inside the teapot. Happily, Alex poured some tea into her cup, but the tea floated upward.

"You really love me, tea, don't you?" She said sarcastically. Then, Alex was glad that she was alone because people would think she was crazy talking to tea.

Seeing that her tea idea didn't turn out the way she wanted, she started to play a game. She saw some tennis rackets and swam exaggeratedly towards them. Once she got them, she suddenly realized that she had no one to play with. Next thing she found herself doing was playing tennis by herself. She would serve the ball and quickly swim to the other side to return it. Before long, she found it exhausting and decided to quit. Angrily, she threw the tennis racket down, intending to smash it into bits. She had forgotten that she was still falling and the racket flew up into her face. She cradled her face and cursed at the racket which was now gone.

"Racket, I am going to find you, and when I do, I will murder your entire tennis racket family and your little tennis ball friends!"

Once Alex finished cursing to the racket, she fell onto a pile of rocks. Immediately she flipped over and held her back in pain.

"Why couldn't I fall onto a pile of pillows or something soft?" she groaned.

After the pain went away, she got up and noticed her surroundings. She suddenly saw the boy rushing down a long, dark, creepy corridor. Alex was hesitant to follow the boy from all the movies she watched.

"This corridor is like one of those hallways in scary movies when people get brutally murdered. There is absolutely no way I am going through it." Alex crossed her arms and continued staring at the corridor. Suddenly, she heard a small bang. Alex jumped, but continued to stand there.

"Nope, I'm still not going." Moments later, a loud boom echoed throughout the room scaring Alex, "Fine I'll go!" So, Alex quickly sprinted down the corridor to get away from whatever was haunting her.

While Alex was sprinting, she heard the boy's voice say, "I hope I'm not late!"

Alex turned around the corner, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. Instead Alex found herself in a circular room with doors along the whole walls. She tried every door, but found them all locked. Seeing that they were all locked, Alex got frustrated and tried kicking down the doors, but the result in the end was a sore foot.

Sighing, Alex looked around the room once more when suddenly she noticed a small wooden table in the middle of the room. How she had never noticed it before, she never know, this whole adventure was weird enough. Feeling drawn towards it, Alex walked towards the table and noticed that flags of various countries were engraved into the wood.

"Was this here before?" Alex asked, "I swear this room only had doors." Alex examined the table closely and noticed a tiny golden key was sitting in the middle of the table. "The key is so tiny there's no way it will fit in any of the doors!" Alex poked the key, "I'm afraid to squish it."

She leaned back with one hand onto the table as she examined the room once again. "Which door matches this key?... Wait, what am I thinking? It's obvious that the key would not fit into any of these doors."

Suddenly, Alex heard a small crack and the table collapsed under her. Alex fell on her butt and immediately turned around. She slowly got up and walked over as she watched the activity in front of her. A piece of the table had broken off and hit a small drawer leaning against the wall. The impact rattled the drawer which in turn knocked over a vase. The vase fell on the small table beside it where a bowling ball rested. The crash jolted the bowling ball which rolled and fell on top of Alex's foot.

Alex cried out in pain, grabbing her throbbing foot as she hopped on one leg. She was not a rabbit so she immediately fell as she bounced back. Instantly she waved her arms and grabbing whatever was in her reach. During her fall, she had grabbed onto a red curtain that she had never noticed before. She was usually observant, but the strange room was ruining her mojo. The curtain wasn't that sturdy though so when she grabbed it, she had accidently tugged it down. Getting the curtain off her, she then noticed a small door about fifteen inches high.

"Why would the owner make such a small door? Better yet, why would they lock it? It's not like anyone can get through such a tiny door." Stopping her complaints, Alex took the tiny key and tried it on the door. It wouldn't work.

"Oh c'mon!" Alex yelled. Alice kicked the door with her foot and it broke into pieces. "Oops," Alex moved the pieces away and kneelt down to look through the door. Alex could see a beautiful garden at the end. The plants were huge and there were some which she had never seen before. She was awestruck. She would rather be there than to be continually being inside of the messed-up room.

Alex tried many things to get through the door. She tried squeezing through it-which was dumb because she knew that she was too big to fit-she even tried breaking down the wall. It didn't work. With one punch she was down for the count. Eventually she gave up and looked around the room. Alex then noticed some sort of blue liquid on the ground and walked towards it. There was a piece of paper beside it with two words 'Lick Me'.

"Absolutely not!" Alex immediately shouted, "I'm not licking some random liquid on the ground that wants me to lick it!" Alex turned her head away from the liquid and sticks her nose in the air before turning back to it. Two more words had appeared on the little piece of paper. 'Lick Me or Die'. Alex shook her head.

"I don't believe you." Suddenly the room became pitch black and a spotlight shone onto her and the liquid. The sound of something scratching the floor in the darkness grew louder and Alex's eyes were wide with fright. Alex yelled in a panicky voice, "Okay! Okay! I will do it!"

She flew onto her knees and hands and leaned toward the liquid. With her eyes closed she began licking up the liquid. "I'm sorry!" Lick. "I don't want to die!" Lick, lick, and lick. Then Alex opened her eyes with her tongue still sticking out. The first thing she noticed was that the room was back to normal. The second thing she noticed was that she shrunk. "I can fit through the door now!"

With the recent incident forgotten, Alex ran towards the door when she noticed that the door was fixed. "What kind of sorcery is this?" Alex knocked on the door, "I had smashed you into pieces, you shouldn't be here!" Alex then realised that the key was still by the broken table. Alex quickly ran to where the remains of the table should be to find the table back to normal and the key dangling at the edge.

"Dammit, I give up." Alex said. She sat down and noticed in front of her was a small slice of cake. "Oooohh, cake! I love cake!" Not knowing what will happen or not really caring, Alex ate the cake. She would soon later regret her decision.


	2. Chapter 2

"That cake was good." Alex said while wiping her mouth. "I wonder if there's more." Alex looked around the room and noticed something strange.

"W-what's going on?"

Slowly the items around her shrank as she grew bigger, almost taking up the whole room. She was forced to bring her knees up against her body as the space for her legs decreased. Startled and scared of what was happening to her, she lifted her head up and instantly wacked it against the ceiling. Tears began dripping down Alex's face as she clutched her head.

"Ow!" She cried out.

Tears continued rolling down Alex's face as the throbbing in her head slowly disappeared. Alex was too much in pain to notice the rising water level caused by her tears. "Okay, on my tenth birthday when I wished I was taller, I didn't mean it like this!"

"E-excuse me," a little voice said, catching her attention.

Alex then noticed that she was getting soaked by the puddle of water she created as she looked down towards the voice. That was when she saw a small, black haired man wearing a grey kimono and matching mouse ears trying to swim by her feet.

"C-can you please stop crying?" the man asked. "I'm going to drown."

Alex just shook her head. "I'm sorry little random mouse wearing a bathrobe, I can't stop."

Alex noticed the man's eye twitched. "If I save you, can you help me?"

The little mouse nodded as the water was up to his chin now. Alex quickly picked up the mouse and placed him into a small pink teacup that was floating by.

"Okay now that is settled, make me small again!"

"Umm…"

"What? I saved you like you asked, now make me tiny!"

"Y-you just placed me in the t-tea."

"What tea?"

"The tea that will make you small again."

"….Oh….. Okay," Alex said calmly, slightly unnerving the mouse, before doing a completely 180, "Why didn't you tell me sooner! You slow minded, little piece of-!"

Alex began throwing a tantrum, slamming her fists into the water, created large tidal wave which seems like small ripples to the giant Alex.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck here, forever… and ever, and ever…" Alex said defectively.

Alex continued to sulk as the little mouse glanced around nervously inside the teacup. His head suddenly snapped to the side as he just saw a flicker of a shadow figure. The shadow stroke fear into the mouse causing him to shrieked, "Hurry, drink the tea! It's coming! It's coming!"

"What's coming?" Alex asked, surprised by the mouse's sudden fear.

"T-t-the.." the man turned pale and sat there, frozen in the small teacup.

"Dude! Talk to me! You're freaking me out!" Making a split decision, Alex quickly picked up the small teacup to her face. She glanced in distain at the liquid with the man shivering in it. Closing her eyes and holding her breath, she chugged down the tea while the man holds for his dear life on the rim of the cup. Once she finished, she started to cough vigorously, disgusted, as she felt the liquid flow down her throat.

"Yuck! Ewww, I think I just swallowed a hair. You better not be covered in disease," Alex told the man before she felt a tingling sensation spreading throughout her body. Immediately there was a 'poof' and white clouds covered her vision. Once it cleared, Alex looked down and found herself several feet above the water.

"Oh shi-" Alex, fell, unable to finished her sentence. Alex struggled in the air, waving her arms around like a mental duck, wondering what was the best position to be when she lands in the water. Not having enough time to think, Alex landed in the water with a huge splash. Instantly she swam up and broke through the surface, greedily gulping down air. Alex swung her hand around, trying to find something she could hold on to. Alex then felt something grab her hand and pulled her up out of the water.

"Quickly! Get up before it gets to you!" It was the man.

"Before what gets to me?!" Alex asked, failing to get into the teacup.

"Just hurry and get in!" the man helped Alex into the teacup and used his hands to paddle towards the door. Alex felt a bump from under the teacup and the man shrieked again.

"It's here!" Feeling the man's fear, Alex started panicking as well. So she bolted to the side of the cup and helped the man paddle to the door. The flow of the water grew faster as they neared the keyhole. It was like they were going river rafting down a river before the fall to their doom over a waterfall. The water pushed them through the hole before they started to slow down. The water slowly disappeared underneath them before they came to a complete stop outside of a forest.

The man, noticing that they had stopped, quickly got out of the teapot and fled into the forest. "Well bye! I-It was nice meeting you!"

"Wait! What's your name?" Alex quickly got out of the teapot. She heard the man yell 'Japan' before he disappeared into the forest.

Alex took a look around, not noticing the shadowy figure slinking behind her. Suddenly the figure attacked Alex… glomping her into a hug, forcing the breath out of her.

"Alex! I was so frightened! The big hole was super scary and you know my fear of heights and all! Remember that time when I was stuck in that tree? I was so scared! All of that water too! I almost drowned! Anyways, Alex I'm so happy that I've found you!" a voice stumbled beside Alex's ear.

Alex's face started to turn an interesting shade of blue. "C-can't b-breathe." Alex choked out.

"I'm sorry!" the figure exclaimed as he let go of Alex causing her kiss the ground. Alex took a few seconds to catch her breath, coughing out the dirt filtering her mouth before she turned to look at the figure.

"What the…" Standing in front of her is an extremely handsome young man with straight blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Alex also noticed a small curl of hair on top of his head. The man was wearing a large beige sweater and white jeans. On top of his head was matching coloured cat ears and a matching tail sprouting from his buttocks.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm Canada! Your sister's cat!" Canada proudly announced.

"Shouldn't you be with her then?" Alex deadpanned.

Canada smiled and said in a cutesy tone, "Secretly, I like you better."

Alex stared at him, her eyes twitching as she watched his left ear twitch and his tail wagging back and forth. She calmly wondered if she should bring him along with her so that she could bring him back to her sister so that her sister can torture him or to leave him behind so that this world can murder him.

Suddenly she realized something. "Wait, if you're our cat, why are you human?"

"Um… I turned human when we fell through the hole." Canada cautiously said.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Alex said, trying to remember if she recalled a cat anywhere near her.

"You didn't notice me Alex?" Canada asked, tearing up a bit.

Alex simply shook her head. "I don't remember seeing you."

"Alex! I was with you the whole time! I jumped in the hole after you did and landed on a pile of pots. Then I quickly got up and saw you run through a door. After that, you were trying to get through a small door. I saw you talking to yourself and saying that there was no way you were going to lick some sort of liquid so I scratched the wall because I saw a golden key hanging from the ceiling."

"Wait, the scratching was you?" Canada nodded as he continued his explanation, unaware of the sinister thoughts Alex was having of him. He was the cause of all the misfortune she was having. Here she though black cats was unlucky, but she guess she was wrong. It was the beige cats you had to look out for.

"After you ate the cake you grew and started crying. I was practically drowning and tried to get a mouse to help. Sadly, he freaked out and you helped him leaving me in the cold water. When you turned tiny again, I tried my best to save you, but that mouse got to you first. I saw you two struggling to get to the door and so I helped by pushing you two. And now here we are!" Alex didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted the company while the other part just wanted to strangle the nine lives out of the cat.

"So it was you who was causing all that mischief," Alex said giving Canada cold smile. Canada gulped as he slowly nodded.

Quick as lightning Alex's had shot out and began tugging rather harshly on Canada's right ear. "Well I ought to skin you before butchering you up and eat you alive myself! I heard cats are a delicacy in Asia! Wait!" Alex yelled, pausing for a moment, "Would that make me a cannibal?"

Alex pondered for a bit, giving Canada a moment to prepare himself before she gave up and went back to shouting abuse to the cat-man. Alex tugged Canada forward by his ears as she dragged him into the forest with her, Canada still being verbally abused.

Despite the abuse, Canada was glad to be with her. He'd rather be there than with her sister. Canada shivered at the thought of her sister. Never again was he ever going back to his, urg, torturous, master.


	3. Chapter 3

While dragging poor Canada through the woods, Alex stopped by a large tree to take a break. Who knew that dragging a cat around could be so exhausting? She plopped down under the tree while her companion gracefully-seeing how he's a cat-lower himself beside her. Gosh, she seriously hated that cat at the moment. How dare he get more grace than me!

"Alex," Canada tugged at her shirt, "Look at that!"

Canada was pointing to what looked like a silhouette.

"What do you think that is?" Canada asked, cuddling with her arm.

Alex glared at the little creature hugging her arm. He was purring. How dare he purr! Wait! Was he sniffing her arms as well! Oh hell no! That was her limb! She doesn't need his coodies all over her! Alex growled, giving Canada a death glare. Canada froze, feeling an icy chill run down his back. He slowly let her arm go, with a frown on his face.

"I don't know what that thing is, but as you can see, I don't care. Why don't you go up and say hello?" Alex asked, smirking devilishly.

"Okay!" The naïve cat-man said and he pranced toward the silhouette. Good, Alex thought, go get eaten by that thing. With this I can finally get rid of you. Muhahhahahahh!

"Come on, Alex," Canada said as he came back to drag Alex with him.

"What?! No, you stupid cat! You're ruining my evil plan!" Alex quickly grabbed onto a trunk of a tree.

"Come on," Canada whined as tried to pry Alex off.

"Noooo, I don't want to die!" Alex cried, wiggling, before managing to kick Canada in the face. The cat-man cried out as he fell to the ground. "Why are you doing this anyway?"

"To follow the shadows!" Canada said cheerfully, rubbing his nose. Alex stared at the cat-man. His tail was slowly going bath and forth. He almost looked like a dog…

"You're kidding right?" Alex said, her voice a bit… what do you call it… pissed?

Her reply was a small nod from the cat-man.

"Are you kidding me? Have you not seen those movies your sister and I watch? Never, ever, ever follow shadows or strange things! Do you want to get murdered cat-man? Huh? Do you?!"

Alex continued to verbally abuse the poor cat-man.

"B-but," Canada started, "What else are we going to do?"

Alex glared at the cat-man and thought about it. She could either stay there with the annoying cat or she could follow the silhouette and either a.) get the cat killed and she will be free of him or b.) get killed and be free from the cat. She thought about it then sighed. "You're leading the way then, if anything happens, you're the first to die got it?"

Alex smiled darkly at Canada who gulped and nodded, "Okay."

So, the two started down the path, not knowing what will happen to them. Alex was hoping that she would finally be freed from the cat. A girl can dream, can't she?

They kept walking and walking, going deeper and deeper into the forest. Canada kept looking around, getting distracted by the birds flying above them. He stopped when he realised Alex was giving him a stare. It was a normal stare, but it still sent shivers down his back. After a while of walking, the path suddenly ended. It seemed like they had reached a dead end and was lost in the woods.

"What now?" Canada asked. He slowly turned around to face Alex, frozen at the sight of her.

Alex was holding a fairly large stick in her hands, she was smiling deviously. Canada took a step back. "A-Alex?"

Alex raised the stick in the air and then threw it in Canada's direction. "Fetch!"

Canada's eyes widen with joy and then he instinctively chased the stick. He jumped into some bushes and about two minutes later, his head came popping up with the stick in between his teeth.

"I did it Alex!" he said, glowing with pride. Alex swore she saw roses in the background. How in the world did they even appear?! Alex just knew that this land was making her crazy. If she was going to be put in an asylum, she will be making sure her sister get a hold of that cat. She was going to bring him down with her.

Alex glared at Canada, unimpressed. "Are you sure you're a cat?" She asked, "You seem more like a happy-go-lucky dog to me."

"I'm a cat!" Canada yelled, indignity, "I'm a full-fledged cat!"

Alex smirked, "Prove it."

"Meow,"

"Idiot! Anyone can meow! That doesn't prove anything!"

"B-but _Meowster_,"

Alex cringed at the sound of 'Meowster'. "Don't call me that!" Alex started pulling on Canada's ears. "I'm not your Master."

"But you're the sister of my owner," here he shudder at the thought, "which by law of the Society of Cats makes you indirectly my master!"

"What kind of law is that?!"

"It's a law our noble king, Sir Meows-a-lot created!" Canada winked, "I don't know if you could tell, but he meows a lot!"

Canada started to laugh hysterically while Alex could only deadpanned.

Suddenly, they heard a laugh coming from the bushes.

"Heheh… That's pretty funny~! HAHAHAHAH! Meows-a-lot because he, heheheh, meows a lot, hahahha~!"

"Shut up! You're going to blow our cover you ba-"

"Don't worry about it~!"

"What do you mean don't worry!"

Alex and Canada stopped and stared at the bushes. Strangely, the bushes were shaking like crazy and it sounds like two people were fighting.

"Look! They're looking our way~!"

"You gave it away you b-"

"Shhhhh! They're coming this way~!"

Alex and Canada slowly walked towards the bushes, "H-hello?" Alex said. Right as she said that, two men popped out of the bushes. They both had different shades of short brown hair. One of them had a darker shade of brown than the other. They both had a large curl on the side of their heads and looked like brothers.

"Who are you guys?" Canada asked,

The one with the darker hair scowled, "Hmph."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Who are you?" She asked.

Seeing how Alex was the one to ask, the one with the darker hair smiled. "My name is South Italy, and this is my brother, North Italy!" He said, pointing towards the other man.

"It's nice to meet you~!" North Italy said.

"And we're the tweedle brothers!"

Alex covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Hey!" Canada yelled, "Why did you answer her, but not me?"

South Italy glared at Canada, a glare that was similar to Alex's.

"Ah, you see," North Italy began, "For some reason my brother doesn't seem fond towards guys in general~!"

"Anyways," South Italy began, "I have a story to tell, so listen up!"

Everyone, including North Italy sat in front of South Italy.

"This story will teach you this really important life lesson. I will also be taking questions. Once upon a time, there lived a rabbit-"

"What kind of rabbit~?" North Italy interrupted.

"A white one, anyway, this rabbit-"

"Why can't it be a black one~?"

"Beeeecause I said so. Back to the story-"

"I think a black one would be better~."

"Shut up, you bas-"

"Language!" Canada shouted.

"I'm trying to teach these two a lifelong lesson here! STOP INTERRUPTING!"

"WAAAAAAHHH~! South Italy is yelling at me again!" North Italy cried as he randomly took out a white flag and start waving it.

"What did I say about the white flag, brother?!"

"AAAAAHHHH~~!"

Slowly, Alex and Canada creeped backward, awkwardly leaving behind the two brothers. They both disappeared into the forest, walking forward, not knowing what they would find next.

It was then that Alex realized something. _DAMMMIT, THE CAT IS STILL WITH ME!_

* * *

MintBunni: Gaaaaahhhhhh I'm sorry that I couldn't update this story that much o(╥﹏╥)o I was kinda busy with school, projects, etc. But anyways, here it is~! ^-^Hope you guys like this chapter.  
Also if you see notifications of me editing this chapter heheheh sorry xD I found some errors.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex and Canada continued on their adventure. Since they've been walking for a while, Canada decided to start a conversation about the Society of Cats, which slowly just led him into fangirling over Sir Meows-A-Lot. Surprisingly, Alex never interrupted him. "Alex! I truly love Sir Meows-A-Lot! He's the smartest, bravest, sweetest, and most majestic cat ever! Along with all of that, he is BEAU-TI-FUL! His rich, orange- no tangerine fur is to die for! Just like the color of freshly picked tangerines. Oh how his fur sparkles in the sunlight like the scales of goldfishes!"

The only reason why Alex had let the idiotic cat ran his mouth off was because this entire time Alex was coming up with ways to possibly get rid of this… cat-man, thingy. At this point she still wasn't sure he was even human. _Wait, did he say goldfish? _While Alex was deep in thought, Canada suddenly fell flat on his face. Not looking at where she was going, she accidently-or was it intentionally- stepped on his back.

"YOWCH!" Canada screeched.

Blinking owlishly, Alex looked down on him, "What?"

"W-w-water…" Canada stuttered, "I need water…Also, please can you get off of me?"

"No," Alex smirked, "I don't have any water on me and my foot likes where it is," finally a way to get rid of this menacing cat!

"I know that…" Canada grumbled, ears twitching, "But my cat senses are telling me that there's water nearby!"

Alex stood frozen. In the distance, she could hear the faint sound of running water. Once again her plans were foiled. Curse you invisible Gods or Goddesses for making her life miserable with this poor excuse of a masochistic cat.

Canada attempted, key word **attempted**, to drag his body towards the sound, but his body was trapped under Alex's foot. He looked like a wiggling worm. Alex started to panic, "No! Don't go!"

"Why, Alex?"

"Because…" Alex panicked for a moment, trying to come up with an excuse. She then shouted out the first thing that came to mind. "The cookie monster is probably there waiting for us!"

"WAHHH! A monster?" Canada stopped, a look of fear in his eyes.

"Yeah! So please, don't go!"

"Alex, are you afraid of this monster?"

"Yes!" Alex said, "Veeeeeryy afraid. He'll eat all of your cookies!"

"NO! Not my maple flavored cookies!" Canada screamed, horrified before determination flashed across his face. Canada's eyes started to sparkle and he managed to drag his body out from under Alex's foot towards the sound, with more motivation than before. "If Alex is afraid of this monster then I shall slay it! We'll take back all those cookies and give them back to their rightful owners!"

"What?" Alex stared blankly. _Does he realize that the monster would have most-likely eaten all of the cookies? What will he do? Make him puke the cookies out? ...Yeah, he would….._

"I need water and I have to protect Alex!" Canada started to go faster, "This is also the chance to prove my love to my Meowster! Show you my-" Canada poorly flipped his hair, "-heroic side."

"NOOOO!" Alex jumped onto Canada, pulling his legs back. _This cat will get himself killed! Wait, why am I stopping him? He could go die for all I care._

"It's okay Alex, I'll protect you!" Before Alex could let go so that Canada can meet his doom, Canada pulled Alex up and dragged Alex along with him.

After about five minutes of dragging and furiously struggling from Alex-_Curse my week, fragile arms!_-they ended up in a fairly large opening. A small pond stood in front of them.

Canada looked around for the monster, when he didn't see any he pranced over to sip some water from the pond.

"Hey Alex, the water is pretty good!" Canada turned his head towards Alex.

"Didn't your mother tell you to not drink any mysterious liquid?" Alex deadpanned.

"But, didn't you lick some off the ground?" Canada asked innocently, tilting his head.

"I thought I told you we are to never speak of that again!" Alex roared. Turning around, Alex called over her shoulder, "Let's just go,"

"Okay!" Canada followed behind Alex.

Alex and Canada started to make their way to the other side of the opening.

"Meow~!"

Alex glared at Canada, but he just smiled cheerfully, his tail swaying. She sighed and then looked forward.

"Meow~! Mew! Mew!"

"Canada, stop it." Alex turned her head towards Canada again.

"Stop what?"

"Meowing."

"It's not me!" Canada's tail stopped swaying.

"Well then who is-"

Just as Alex was about to finish her sentence, she tripped over a lump on the ground.

Startled, Alex got up and brushed the dirt off herself. She then took a good look at the lump. "Um..."

In front of her was a man with nice, olive skin and brown hair. The man was zipped up in a sleeping bag. The way he was wrapped up made him look like a caterpillar.

If it wasn't weird enough, the man was surrounded by ten cats, nine around him and one on his stomach.

"GYAAAA!" Canada gave a girlish scream.

"What!" Alex shot a glare at Canada, but noticed his eyes sparkling before turning into hearts.

"IT'S SIR MEOWS-A-LOT AND HIS NINE GUARDS!" Canada started to hyperventilate, "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MEOW! SIR MEOWS-A-LOT, I'm like your biggest fan!" Canada started to tear up.

The orange cat that was on the sleeping man's stomach lifted his head, "Meow,"

"Oh-my-gosh! It's so good to meet you, my lord!"

"Meow."

"It's a great honor!"

The cat purred.

"You're amazing!"

"Meow."

"I love you!"

The cat mewed, licking its paws.

Alex watched as Canada continues to fangirl over Sir Meows-A-Lot. She then rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him and pay attention to the man.

"Hello...?" Alex shook the man awake, "Who are you...?"

The man blinked a couple of times and then yawned, his eyes were a nice shade of green.

"Hmmm..?" The man noticed Alex and smiled, "Hey... I'm Greece... And I'm... Zzzzz"

The man drifted into a snooze.

"Hey!" Alex shook Greece again, "Wake up!"

Greece's eyes opened and he yawned again, "Oh... Sorry... Like I said before... I'm Greece and... I'm the... Cat... Erpillar..."

Greece dozed off again, making Alex deadpan.

"At least he's not as annoying as the cat," Alex muttered to herself.

Not knowing what to do, Alex scrutinized Greece's face. Slowly she felt entranced by his looks. He looked like the male version of Sleeping Beauty. Alex was too engrossed with her staring that she didn't notice her face being two inches away from Greece's.

Suddenly, Greece's eyes snapped open, startling Alex. She froze in fright, finally noticing the distance between their faces. There was an awkward pause before Canada shouted, "Alex! What are you doing?!"  
Too shock to resist, Canada pulled Alex away from Greece, clinging to her like a child. Greece yawned, calmly sitting up.

"You know, I don't mind, little lady. You can come over and sleep with me," Greece said, smirking lazily. He then sent a flirtatious wink toward Alex. Alex blushed, understanding the hidden message under his words.

"Uhhh…" Alex continued to stare at Greece, too baffled to say anything.

Greece slowly prowled toward Alex, leaning in for a kiss, Alex was too entranced to resist.

Canada was about to pounce on Greece when Sir Meows-A-Lot hissed. Canada's ears drooped and he frowned, tearing up. "B-But, Meowster…."

Alex watched with half-lidded eyes as Greece closed in. Her eyes flickered toward his lips as she watched his tongue poked out and moistened his lips. Alex shivered in anticipation. Her breathe grew labour as he grew closer. Slowly, Alex closed her eyes when Greece was a mere breathe away from her lips, waiting for the kiss…

Waiting…..

Still waiting….

Confused, Alex opened an eye just in time to feel something fall onto her lap. Alex opened her eyes fully to see Greece's head nestled in her lap. Alex blinked dumbfounded before she gave up, already used to the craziness of this place and started to play with Greece's hair.

Canada's face was red, he was furious. "Hey! Why don't you pet me like that?"

Alex gave him a blank stare. "Because you're an idiot."

"B-But, I'm your idiot!" Canada cried.

Before she could reply, Greece nuzzled deeper into her lap, his hair making Alex chuckle. Filled with a rage of jealousy from the sight, Canada hissed, his tail puffed out.

Arruptled, Canada snatched Alex up. Without his pillow, Greece's head slammed onto the ground, but he continued to soundlessly sleep. Before Alex could mutter a word, Canada carried her away from the sleeping man.

"What are you doing?! HELP! HELP, THIS INSANE CAT IS CATNAPPING ME! You stupid fur ball! RAPE! RAPE!"

Alex spotted the orange tabby-also known as Sir Meows-A-Lot-watching her.

"What are you doing just sitting there?! Help me!"

The tabby simply licked his paw, "Meow."  
Alex cursed colorfully as her voice fades away and into the forest.

* * *

MintBunni: YAAAAAAASSSSSSS~! Somehow I managed to finish this two days before my classes start. xD  
Anyways I'm pretty content with this chapter :3 Hope chuu guys enjoyed it too~!  
ALSO I can't wait to write the next chapter xD Let's just say the next chapter was one of the events that made me want to create this crossover~


	5. Chapter 5 : Bonus Chapter

MintBunni: I'm sorry for not updating this often guys . I've been soooooopaaaa busy with school and afterschool activities. Since I didn't have enough time to work on this(And 'cause it's also boxing day), I decided to make a short bonus chapter instead~! Hope you guys enjoy it~! ^-^

* * *

It was nice and sunny afternoon. Christmas had just passed and Alex was kicking the new soccer ball her sister gave her around the house. Many of the servants gave her judgmental looks, but Alex simply ignored them. She didn't care what they thought of her. They can all just jump off a cliff. Still, it can be tiring being her wonderful, awesome self, but what can you do? Sighing, Alex continued to kick the ball down the hallway, outside of the bedrooms. Why they have so many guests rooms that no one stays in? She has no idea, but it's fun to jump on the multiple beds and causing headaches to many of her servants. In fact, if they keep giving her dirty looks, she might have to trash the rooms. Yeah, she might do that.  
"Alex!" Alex's sister called, poking her head out from her room. "Why aren't you changed yet?"

"Huh?" Alex stopped kicking her ball, "What's up?"

"What up?! It's Boxing Day!"

"Boxing Day? Ok, And...?"

"There's a ton of sales! C'mon Alex we have to go shopping!"

Alex cringed at the word, 'shopping'. The simple word brought terror and disgust to her very soul. A cold shiver ran through her spine. She dreads what was coming next.  
Alex picked up her ball and scratched her head, "Do I have to go?"

Alex's sister glared at her, a horrific glare, a glare similar to her's towards a specific cat. Scared, Alex chucked the ball at her sister's face and ran. The ball missed her sister and so she started to chase Alex.

"Hey little sissy~!" Her sister sang, "Do you realize what you just did?"

While running, Alex looked over her shoulder. Her sister was just a couple of feet away from her, there were flames in her eyes. When she noticed Alex was staring, the flames vanished and she giggled. Terrified for her life, Alex continued to run. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the small beige cat sleeping on the floor by the stairs. She tripped over the poor cat, and then toppled down the stairs. Alex was lying face down along with the cat on top of her. She groaned.

Her sister caught up to her and giggled. "Alex~" she grabbed Alex's arm, "We're going to the mall now."

And so, Alex's sister dragged poor Alex to the nearby mall.

The stores were extremely crowded and each and every one had a huge sale going on. Alex and her sister squeezed through the mob of shoppers. Her sister exited the crowed dazzling and shining while Alex was dishevelled and panting. Through the crowed she had been elbowed in the face several time, stomped upon, shoved, and even groped. Alex shivered. This was why she hates crowds.

"So..." Alex said once she caught her breath, "Are we going to split up or-"  
Alex's screeched to a halt in her throat, making her choke as she was interrupted by her sister's icy cold glare. Seeing the pale face of her younger sister, the older one giggled in delight.  
"Guess that's a no..." Alex trailed off.

They continued pushing through the crowd, surprisingly, Alex wasn't separated from her sister. They continued pushing when a boy ran through and knocked Alex down.

"I'm going to be late! No!"

"Dude! What was that for?" Alex turned around to see the boy's back scurrying off, his, blonde, short, curly hair disappearing into the mass crowd. "That's strange... He looks familiar."

What Alex thought was really strange was that he had big white rabbit ears. I mean, wouldn't some one notice his ears by now? Was he running from the police for being a pervert, Alex wondered.

"Alex what happened?" Alex's sister helped her up.

"Didn't you see? A boy bumped into me!"

"What boy? I was watching you the whole time, I didn't see any boy."

"B-but, he was right there," Alex stressed, pointing to the direction the boy disappeared off to, "People don't get randomly knocked down by nothing!"

"Maybe you're clumsy," her sister suggested before getting a dreamy (and a bit perverted) look on her face, "My little sister, clumsy." She burst into giggles creeping Alex out.

Alex sighed, "Never mind, forget it."

Alex's sister looked confused, but shrugged it off. She then gasped. "Look!"

"What?"

"The pets store is having a seventy five percent off animal food! Let's go!"

Alex's sister grabbed her hand and forced her into the shop.  
"Alex stay here, I'm going to search for some cat food."

"You know, I can-" Alex cut herself off when she was the death glare her sister was giving her, "Never mind."

"Good," Her sister smiled before frolicking around the store.

Not having anything to do, Alex sat down on the floor by the puppies. Alex closed her eyes for a bit, then she felt something hit her feet. She opened her eyes to find a surprise, "SIR MEOWS-A-LOT?!"

Sir Meows-A-Lot nudged a small ball to Alex. Alex smiled and started playing with him. She threw the ball and every time Sir Meows-A-Lot will return it.

"Alex... Are you okay?" Alex looked up to see her sister staring at her strangely.

"Yeah, why?"

"You were just throwing that ball at the wall and smiling to yourself..."

"I was playing with Sir Meows-A-Lot."

"Mmhmm... Whatever you say. Anyways check this out," Alex's sister showed Alex her shopping basket. "There's this new cat food brand. I think it contains milk or something."

"ALEX SAVE ME!" A voice yelled,  
Alex turned to the sound and saw Canada peeking out from behind a shelf.

"I'M LACTOSE AND TOLERANT!"

Alex raised an eyebrow, now questioning her sanity. She then turned to her sister and smiled, "You should get it."

"ALEX!"

Alex and her sister bought the cat food and walked out of the store, ignoring the helpless pleas from the poor cat-man who she was pretty sure was a fragment of her imagination.

"Alex, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, maybe we should get you something to eat. How about that foreign restaurant? The one where the owners were from that country, Japan. I heard they sell a delicacy called sushi and that some of them are made of RAW FISH."

"But, isn't raw fish," her sister glared, "Ok, my wonderful sister. Your adorable little sister would love to go with you..."

The two went into a small sushi restaurant. Somehow, in this crazy mall, they managed to get a table for two. They sat across from each other. The waiter walked up and smiled, "What would you like to get?"

"I would like to get the roll that is cooked while my little sister her would like all your raw fish sushi."

Alex paled and turned to the waiter to complain, but then gasped. The waiter was wearing a grey kimono with matching mouse ears. "JAPAN?"

Her sister's eye twitched, "Alex..."

Alex looked at her sister and then looked back at the man. The man was just an ordinary waiter. The waiter was fidgeting awkwardly, "Um yeah, I'm from Japan..."

Embarrassed, Alex slammed her head onto the table. She kept her head on the table, "I'm going insane."

"How can... A... Pretty lady... Go... Insane...? Zzzzzz"

Alex immediately jerked her head up. Instead of her sister, she saw a handsome man wrapped in a sleeping bag. "Greece...?"  
The man opened his eyes, gave a cute sleepy wink and then fell asleep.

"What's going on?!" Alex stumbled out of her chair and ran out of the restaurant.

The entire mall was deserted. Alex started to panic and was about to run when suddenly she was stopped by twins. "I still haven't finished my story yet!"

"Yeah~ the black rabbit right?"

"No!"

"The green rabbit?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay guys I have to go now so if you can just please let me run..."

Alex made a break for it but the twins and Canada appeared. Alex made another run but again, they appeared.

"Alice~," they called, creeping Alex out.

Suddenly the ground underneath her crumbled away, making her scream. Wind blew through her hair as she fell through the dark abyss. Down, down, down she goes, where to? Nobody knows.

Before long...

SLAM!

Alex's eyes snapped opened as her body rose before slamming into the ground as through her soul was snapped back into her body. She panted for a moment before yelping as the harsh daylight burned her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks as she rapidly blinked her eyes to relieve the pain.

Once the pain subsided, she wiped the tears away and saw that She was in an open field surrounded by forests. Beside her was a sleepy beige cat-man sunbathing in the warmth. A dream? She thought before groaning. Just when she thought she had gotten rid of the pesky cat.

She was already being tortured by his constant presence during the journey, why does he had to haunt her dreams as well. Better yet, because of him, she dreamt of her sister. Alex shivered. "This is all your fault," Alex grumbled, glaring at the cat. She groaned, but flopped back down onto the ground.

"You will pay," Alex mumbled before falling back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alex?"

"Alex~, can you hear me?"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"ALEX~!"

Alex felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation. The two was wandering around the forest after the whole catnapping situation. Currently, Alex was ignoring the obnoxious cat-man who was getting the hint that she was ignoring him. What does he think she is currently doing? Being deaf?

"Oh no! Alex has gone deaf!"

Alex facepalmed, the narrator had rest her case.

Before long, they reached a fairly large, red tree with gigantic roots coming out of it. Many signs were nailed onto it with arrows pointing in various directions. Some said up, down, this way, that way, death, left, right, and happiness, but there were still much more.

_What kind of signs are these?_ Alex thought. _They're not helpful at all… Better yet, I'm starting to hate signs just by looking at them._

"There are so many signs," Canada said, poking the 'up' sign. The poor sign flopped to the ground causing the both of them to stare blankly at it. Alex then glared at Canada, obviously blaming him for the murder of the inanimate object.

"Now, there's one less. Great job, Canada," Alex said sarcastically.

"Alex, are you mad at me?"

"What~? No~," she stressed, smiling sweetly, "But I would appreciate it if you checked out the death path for me, please~."

Canada shivered, looking as though someone stole Sir Meows-a-lot from him, "B-B-But," His eyes noticed another sign, "I know! How about we go down The Path that Oozes Sex Appeal instead?"

Alex cringed and gave Canada a 'What in the world is wrong with you' look, then an 'Are you freaking nuts' look, followed by an 'I can't believe I haven't killed you yet' look. She then had a hopeful thought, maybe it wouldn't be that bad of an idea to go down that path. She might find some hunky, muscular men to entertain her. Better yet, Sir Meows-a-lot could appear, oozing sex appeal which she could then use to distract that thing-she quickly glanced at the cat-from her.

She pretended to sag her shoulders and gave a fake sigh, "Sure, have it your way."

The two of them made their way down the path. One of them is excited, the other one, anxious. In Alex's mind, she pictured dozens of half-naked men frolicking out of the trees, showering her with affection. Alex quickly wipe away any drool before Canada could notice. Stuck in her fantasy, she didn't realize that Canada was skipping around her like a little girl.

"Sir Meows-a-lot~! Sir Meows-a-lot, our love for you shines bright like the scales of a sweet, succulent sockeye salmon."

Alex felt her lip twitched, her train of thought breaking for a second before she recovers it.

_Just keep thinking of those juicy muscles, Alex._ She told herself.

"Salmon~! Salmon~! Oh sockeye salmon!"

_Those juicy, red, piece of flesh that you could just sink your teeth into-wait, what?!_

"Canada! I!" Alex quickly took a deep breath, forcing down her anger. "I'm fine," she quietly said, "It's… okay."

"Listen Alex, I know a song about love! I sing it all the time to Sir Meows-a-lot!" Canada yelled.

"Oh god…" The idea of Canada singing struck fear into Alex.

"I'm going to sing it! It's in French though, so I'll translate it into English for you, okay?" Canada bopped her nose.

He touched her nose…

Alex's nose…

Her nose!

Canada had invaded Alex's territory once again! He had dared to bopped her nose, her nose!

All of the rage Alex has been holding in spewed out like a volcano. Alex's eyes turned red with fury and she immediately pounced at the cat-man. Unfortunately, she missed. Canada was surprisingly nimble for once as he skillfully and merrily skipped out of the way of Alex's amateur attacks.

He further irritates her by starting to sing, "Love is a rebellious bird that no one can tame,"

Alex got back up and continued trying to attack the cat-man.

"And you call him quite in vain if it suits him not to come."

Alex's hand would always skim the surface of Canada's clothing before he twirled out of her reach.

"Nothing helps, neither threat nor prayer. One man talks well, the other keeps quiet."

"YOUR SINGING SUCKS! STOP SCREECHING YOU CAT!" Alex roared and reached for his ears. Again, she barely grasped it.

"It's the other one that I prefer, he's said nothing, but I like him." Canada stopped skipping and paused.

Alex found it to be the perfect opportunity and so she lunged forward.

"Love! Love! Love- Alex landed on top of the poor cat-man sending both of them down. Canada's last lyric came out as a yowl. "LOVE!"

Alex was on Canada, pinning him down. Her breathing was heavy as she panted, "I've-finally-caught you."

Canada squealed as a blush blossomed his face and he squirmed, but he couldn't get past Alex's grip. Alex's eyebrow quirked curiously at Canada before she was struck with realization. She narrowed her eyes into a glare.

"You perverted cat..." Alex growled darkly. Alex was about to rip that beating organ, along with his baby maker into shreds when suddenly something reached their ears. They both paused and looked at each other in confusion, their previous predicament shortly forgotten. It was a nice male voice… singing. In fact, it was continuing Canada's song.

"L'amour est enfant de bohème; il n'a jamais, jamais, connu de loi. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime, et si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!"

It was a beautiful and divine accent. It even brought a smile to Alex's face.

"Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi"

The singing stopped and Alex got off of Canada and immediately clapped. She scanned the forest, wanting to find the lovely voice.

"I'm right here, mademoiselle." A husky voice spoke.

Alex followed the voice to a tree to see a handsome man with shoulder-length blonde hair and romantic blue eyes. He had a bit of facial hair which made him seem slightly older than Alex and Canada. He was wearing a sleeveless purple striped shirt and black very short shorts for a man. He has a purple collar with a lilac bell around his neck. He was wearing long purple boots and just like Canada, he has cat ears and a tail. Different from Canada, his tail and ears are striped, purple and slightly curlier and better than Canada's. He was fashionable.

She clasped her hands to her chest as she breathlessly spoke, "My muscle man…?"

The stranger jumped down from the tree and placed a finger under Alex's chin. Using that finger he lifted her face up to his. "I think you meant to say, ton Malabar? (A/N: "Muscle man" in French. A literal translation.)"

"Yes…whatever that is."

He lifted her face closer, if that was even possible. "Ma cherie, what caused you to follow down this route? Perhaps you saw the sign and were hoping to meet someone like me?"

Alex smiled dreamily. She prefers this cat over Canada.

"I got what I wished for," she smiled.

The man smiled, "I'm Cheshire, but you can call me France, and if you want I can lead you out of this forest…" He winked, "And to many other wondrous places too."

Alex knew what he was implying with the last part, but she didn't care. Anything to be rid of her current companion was fine with her.

"Actually," Canada said, forcefully splitting them apart. "I'm already escorting Alex."

France glared at Canada with a disgusted look. He looked him up and down and let out a small, amused chuckle.

"Ma Cherie, or should I say Alex, you should ditch this loser and follow me instead."

"Okay!" Alex immediately chirped, nodding and gave France a cute smile, "Okay."

Canada's heart shattered as his face transformed into a silent scream, similar to that famous scream painting.

Alex and France strolled down the path arm in arm while Canada trotted behind them. His status had been reduced to a lowly third-wheel at this point.

Alex would occasionally rest her head on France's shoulder and every time she does, France would look over his shoulder and stick his tongue out at Canada. This pissed Canada off so much that he tore Alex off of France and started a fight.

"Stay away from Alex, you French beast!"

France laughed, "Beast, me? As-tu te regardes dans le miroir?"

Canada looked taken back, "What'd you say?"

France rolled his eyes, "I said have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Obviously with that bushy old tail and hideous outfit you clearly are the beast."

Alex swooned, "My knight, my very hunky knight."

"My tail is a nicer colour!" Canada yelled.

"Beige? That is so last season. Haven't you heard? Purple stripes are the new beige."

"Well, my sweater is comfier!"

"That may be," France smiled, "But by going sleeveless, my muscles are clearly visible."

He started to flex them, causing Alex to sigh.

Tears started to line the edge of Canada's eyes. "I love Alex more!"

"Well, I hate you." Alex replied bluntly causing Canada's eyes to flood.

"B-B-BUT Alex~, what about all the good times we had together?"

"What good times?"

"Alex!"

"Now then," France said, stepping between the two, "Will my lady like to follow me down this suspicious, dark, path?"

Her conscious was telling her to not follow the stranger, but she was too dazed by his charms to deny him. Like a little kid, she followed the stranger who offered her sweet eye candy.

"Alex~! No~! Didn't your mom tell you to not to follow stranger down dark, suspicious paths?!" Canada shouted, chasing them as the three disappeared into the dark path.


End file.
